Amor Entre Elementos
by Ice Prince 93
Summary: Prince Flame Se A Vuelto Una Amenaza Total Desde El Fallecimiento Del Único Ser Que La Trataba Con Carillo...Su Madre, Ahora Es Una Amenaza Para Aquellos Que Lo Rodean Y Para Así Mismo, Pero La Llegada De Alguien Lo Ara Cambiar...Para Antes De La Inminente Guerra Entre Reinos. Prince Flame x Oc


**Los Personajes de Adventure Time no me pertenecen, estos están en disposición de Pendleton Ward o de Cartoon Netword**

* * *

**POV. Prince Flame**

****siempre odie acompañar a mi padre a sus tontas reuniones, siempre me regaña cada vez que hago una tontería pero si las hace mi hermanita, "huy mi angelito, ten mas cuidado no te vayas a lastimar", Bah, siempre la favorita y consentida, "mientras yo que?", minimo mama me resive con una sonrisa y un abrazo, yo la amo tanto, siempre me abraza y me dice que soy su principe favorito y...

**FIN POV. Prince Flame.**

****-!Flamus, pon atencion cuando te hablo!- se escucho el regaño del imponente Rey de Fuego, se encontraban fuera de los grandes reinos de Hielo -!esta reunión es muy importante y no quiero que la eches a perder, te quedo claro?!- le dijo el rey a su hijo quien solo cruza los brazos y mira a otro lado con enojo mientras afirmaba con la caveza.

Flamus era apenas un pobre niño de 8 años a quien le toco la desgracia de tener un padre despreocupado por el y a la vez carilloso con su hermana menor, ya se encontraban por entrar al gran castillo de hielo.

-"que bueno que le recorde a mi padre de que me colocara el escucdo de anti fuego, que disque se le habia olviodado, panplinas"- se quejaba mental mente el pequeño niño mientras caminaba junto a su padre y tenia la mirada en el suelo, el solo deseaba regresar con su madre para seguir jugando , entonces escucho por uno de los pasillos pisadas y volteo a ver a su derecha y por aquel pasillo vio a una hermosa niña en un tutu de ballet hermoso, azul en su totalidad, un hermoso corset con rajos dorados y su tutu con brillantina plateada paresida a las mismas estrellas caidas del cielo, era de piel azul, una linda figura, tal paresia una muñeca frajil y hermosa, su cabellera blanca como la nieva se encontraba recojido con delicadeza en un chongo, y una bella tiara de Oro con jemas rojas, se encontraba dando Piruetas, su rostro dava un sentimiento de paz y felicidad, era tan tranquila y esa sonrisa tan bella, tenia los ojos cerrado, Flamus quiso ir a hablar con ella pero...

-!Flamus, date prisa!- ordeno el rey flama distrallendo a su hijo de aquella hermosa bailarina

-!ya voy padre!- dijo el niño tranquilamente y cuando regreso su mirada al pasillo, ya no vio a aquella niña, habia desaparesido con una ventisque de nieve la cual no sintio su precensia -"habra sido mi imaginacion?"- se pregunto asi mismo el pequeño niño y rapido alcanza a su padre quien lo esperaba ya en la entrada de la puerta del trono del castillo

-por que te demoraste Flamus?- pregunto el rey flama con algo de curiosidad

-es que...me paresio ver a alguien, y...me entro curiosidad de saber quien era- dijo el chico, su padre solo lo vio, pues quien no era curioso en estos dias

-deacuerdo, pero ya no te separes de mi, ahora vamos a saludar a unos amigos mios- dijo el rey mientras las grandes puertas de hielo se abrían dejando pasar al rey y al principe de fuego.

-!Rey Flama, Mi Buen Amigo, cuanto tiempo!- dijo el Rey Helado quien se levanta de su trono para resivir a su amigo con un buen apreton de manos

-Rey Helado, al pareser ya te pesan los años, no es asi?- dijo con burla el rey flama

-jajajaja mi buen amigo, tan gracioso como siempre- entonces el rey helado posa su mirada en el chico - y quien es este muchacho?- dijo el rey con un tono amble en su voz

-el es mi hijo Flamus, el mayor, tengo otra hija, es la menor- menciono con orgullo la ultima el rey de fuego

-vaya, vaya, el mayor, deves ser tan afortunado no crees campeon, sabes...- en eso las grandes puertas se volvieron a abrir dejando pasar a una pequeña Flamus la reconosio al instante al ver ese tutu azulado y esas zapatillas azuladas

-papi, papi...ya vine papi- decia alegre la pequeña niña mientras iva a abrazar a su padre quien mucho gusto la recogio en un abrazo

-hola mi princesita, veo que anduviste practicando tu Ballet- la niña afirma con la caveza junto con una sonrisa -Rey flama, ella es mi princesita, Neiva-

-es un honor conoserlo Rey Flama- la pequeña niña hace una leve reverencia en modo de respeto para luego regresar a su postura normal

-el honor es mio Princesa- dice con una sonrisa y de hay en mas, los adultos empezaron a hablar de muchas cosas que los niños no entendian, hacia que solo se limitaron a mirarse entre si, Flamus tenia una mirada seria mientras Neiva, le sonrio y saluda con la mano, esto hizo ruborisas un poco al chico

-papi, puedo ir a jugar con el?- dijo la pequeña niña sacando de su conversacion a ambos adultos

-bueno, no lo se, solo si su padre acepta- dijo el Rey Helado volteando a ver el Rey Flama

-adelante, vayan a jugar- dijo el rey, entonces si previo aviso, Neiva toma de la mano a Flamus y se lo lleva del lugar

-seran muy buenos amigos- decia el rey Helado mientras veia como los niños se alejaban

el rey flama no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando a ambos niños y escucho un pesado suspiro del Rey Helado -Flama, el es un buen chico, no es necesario que seas tan duro con el...es un pequeño niño- le decir el rey helado a su amigo, este no dijo nada y solo opto ignorarlo y haci el rey helado solto otro suspiro pesado

**~Jardin~**

Neiva habia llebado a Flamus al jardin real a jugar una vez en el centro del lugar esta se detiene y se voltea a ver al chico a sus espaldas -entonces a que quieres jugar?- dijo con una sonrisa, ahora Flamus podia ver sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, tan bellos, pero supo controlarse y mantener su actitud fria y seria

-lo que sea con lo tal de largarme de aqui- dijo con molestia el principe, mientras miraba a otro lado haciendola de chico malo, la niña solo lo miro con indiferencia para luego poner una sonrisa un tanto burlona

-bueno, como tu quieras- dijo la niña mientras levantaba su mano al nivel de sus lavios, Flamus la volteo a ver algo extrallado por la accion para luego mirala con sorpresa, la niña soplo con delicadeza y de sus labios salio una leve ventista de nieve que al poco a poco se fue formando una bola de nieve, una vez ya formada esta alzo su mirada hacia el chico y le dio una sonrisa burlona para luego gritar -!Guerra de Bolas De Nieve!- y relanzarla en la cara al chico, Flamus movio su cabeza para quitarse la nieve de su rostro y vio como Neiva habia tomado distancia...muy rapido para su gusto

-oye, eso dolio...- pero resivio otro disparo de bola de nieve pero no importo cuanto intentara enojarse, sentia mas la necesidad de responder el ataque, rapido se aleja de los disparos y toma nieve para disparale y que por suerte le dio, ambos niños empezaron a reir mientras esquibaban o lanzaban bolas de nieve reian y se divertian.

ya una vez que se tuvo que retirar Flamus, Neiva se andaba despidiendo de el en el jardin -prometes regresar Flamus?- dijo la niña con una sonrisa

-lo prometo, me diverti hoy y mucho- dijo el chico respondiendole a la sonrisa, entonces la chica alza su mano y muetra su dedo meñique

-es una promesa entonces- dijo la niña, Flamus no dudo nada y e hizo la promesa -tambien promete que siempre seres los mejores amigo y nunca te olvidaras de mi- dijo la niña con una leve voz tan suabe y tranquila, Flamus se sonrojo un poco pero le dio una sonrisa leve -entonces es una promesa doble- dijo el niño alzando su otra mano mostrando su meñique y haci Neiva con un leve azulado sobre sus mejillas una tierna sonrisa entre laza su otro meñque con ahora su nuevo amigo haci formando una amistad...

**~La Pesadilla A Un No Acaba~**

**_Continuara_**

* * *

Acepto Qualquier Reviews y/o consejos ante la relacion de Prince Flame y mi OC


End file.
